Biomagus
"Now where did I put that weapon..." The Biomagus is a feared and powerful spellcaster. They use their own body as a weapon but not in the typical way that a martial artist would, in fact the Biomagus hides weapons under their flesh and inscribes each one with different spells. These spells are then memorized by them and may be used as per their alotted spells per day. Alignment 'Biomagi are usually evil. '''HD: '''D8 Class Skills The Biomagus' class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Craft (Int), Disguise (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (Engineering), Profession (Doctor) (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex) and Spellcraft (Int). '''Skill Ranks Per Level '''3 + Intelligence Modifier Table: Progression Class Features '''Weapon and Armor Proficiencies '''The biomagus is proficient in light armor, also they are proficient with simple and martial weapons. Much like the Celebrity, a biomagus wearing light armor is not subject to arcane spell failure, however they are from any other classes they have, and while in medium or heavy armor, they are subject to arcane spell failure. '''Cantrips '''A biomagus may know a number of cantrips equal to their level 0 spells-per day, however these may be used freely and need not be engraved. '''Spells '''Unlike a typical spellcaster, the biomagus does not learn spells from scrolls or as they level up. Instead, Starting at first level, they may engrave the contents of a scroll onto blades which they implant into their body. These blades can be retreived and used in melee, in which case the spell engraved on the blade is either always in effect, or have a chance of being triggered on melee attacks. These spells are cast in a similar way to the way that sorcerers cast spells and can be cast a certain number of times per day dependent on the spells level. '''Engrave Weapon '''Starting at first level, a Biomagus may engrave weapons with Wizard/Sorcerer scrolls. They may have a number of weapons in their body no greater than their HD. Weapons engraved with a spell, however, cannot have any other kind of magical effect or mod except for enhancement bonuses. Additionally, Engraved weapons can be dispelled while outside of the body, losing it's spell potency. In which case, the biomagus would need to find an identical scroll and re-engrave it onto the weapon. Instantenous spells have a 100% chance to trigger minus 10% for each level of the spell inscribed. This is further increased by the biomagus' dexterity modifier. Increasing it by 1% per bonus point. Engraving a Spell on a weapon takes the spell scroll, any components required for casting the spell, and 1 hour per level of the spell to be engraved. Larger weapons count as a number of weapons placed inside your body dependent on your size. Only slashing and piercing weapons can be used this way. Light melee weapons that can be used by this class feature are Brass Knives, Daggers, and Wooden Stakes, Kukris, Sea-knives, and war razors and they all count as one weapon. Short-swords, Gladii, and similar sized weapons count as two. Rapiers, Longsword, Scimitars, Short Spears and similar sized weapons count as three. Weapons larger then this cannot be used inside of the Biomagus' body but may be wielded normally if they have the appropriate weapon proficiencies, and Engraved. Once again, a weapon engraved with a spell cannot have any other bonuses except for enhancement bonuses. Large-sized creatures can of course, host larger weapons inside of their body. In this case, the weapon size categories are shifted down by one category counting as a minimum of one weapons. Weapons that count as two, now count as one, weapon that count as three now count as 2, and being a larger creature, you can now hold Spears, Falchions, Battle-axes and similar-sized one handed weapons but these weapons are considered three weapons when implanted into the biomagus. Spells engraved on a weapon that is wielded by the Biomagus have a 50% effectiveness while active (With beneficial duration-based spells) or 75% effectiveness when triggered (With instanteneous spells.) '''Retreive '''At 2nd level, as a move action, a Biomagus may retrieve a weapon from his body. This weapon is then able to be used in melee. The retreival of this weapon inflicts non-lethal damage equal to its base weapon damage without any modifiers. As a move action, the Biomagus may put it back as well, inflicting the same damage. '''Tech Training: '''Starting at second level, the biomagus may use techs, unlike most spellcasters he is not limited to magic ones and may use melee ones. '''Arcane Pool '''At 1st level, the biomagus gains a reservoir of mystical arcane energy that he can draw upon to fuel his powers and enhance his weapon. This arcane pool has a number of points equal to 1/2 his biomagus level (minimum 1) + his Intelligence modifier. The pool refreshes once per day when the biomagus prepares his spells. At 1st level, a biomagus can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to grant any weapon he is holding a +1 enhancement bonus for 1 minute. For every four levels beyond 1st, the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +5 at 17th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon enhancement to a maximum of +5. Multiple uses of this ability do not stack with themselves. '''Bio Arcana '''As he gains levels, a biomagus learns arcane secrets tailored to his specific way of blending martial puissance and magical skill. Starting at 3rd level, a biomagus gains one bio arcana. He gains an additional biomagus arcana for every three levels of biomagus attained after 3rd level. Unless specifically noted in a bio arcana's description, a biomagus cannot select a particular magus arcana more than once. Arcane Accuracy (Su): The biomagus can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to grant himself an insight bonus equal to his Intelligence bonus on all attack rolls until the end of his turn. Arcane Aegis (Su): The biomagus can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as an immediate action to increase his AC by 2 until his next round; he may expend additional points to increase his AC further by 1 per point spend. Bloodfire (Ex): Whenever the biomagus is struck in melee for damage, the attacker takes 1d4 fire damage. Concentrate (Ex): The biomagus can reroll any concentration check he has just made with a +4 bonus. He must use this ability after the roll is made, but before the roll's outcome is determined. The biomagus must take the second roll, even if it is worse. The biomagus can use this ability once per day. Critical Strike (Su): Whenever the biomagus scores a critical hit with a melee weapon, he may cast a spell with a range of touch as a swift action, then make a touch attack with that spell against the target of the critical hit as a free action. The biomagus can use this ability once per day. The biomagus must be at least 12th level before selecting this arcana. Chilling Blood (Ex): Whenever the Biomagus is struck in melee for damage, the attacker is staggered for 1 round. Dispelling Strike (Su): The biomagus can spend 1 or more points from his arcane pool as a swift action to imbue his weapon with a special power. If the weapon strikes a creature within the next minute, that creature is the subject of a targeted dispel magic using the biomagus's level as the caster level, except that this effect cannot dispel a spell of a level higher than the number of arcane pool points expended to activate this ability (treat higher-level spells as if they do not exist and apply the dispel attempt to the remaining spells with the highest caster level). Once the strike is made, the power dissipates, even if the dispel attempt is unsuccessful. The biomagus must be at least 9th level before selecting this arcana. Dagger's Edge (Su): Any dagger wielded by the biomagus has it's engraved spell's trigger chance improved. Duo Sculpes (Sp): A biomagus may choose one individual weapon for which he has weapon focus for and engrave two spells upon it. These spell have 25% of their effects while active (As opposed to the normal 50%), or 50% when triggered. (as opposed to the normal 75%); This can only be effective on one weapon at any given time. He may cast Dispel Magic on his weapon to remove this if he chooses a new weapon. Empowered Magic (Su): The biomagus can cast one spell per day as if it were modified by the Empower Spell feat. This does not increase the casting time or the level of the spell. The biomagus must be at least 6th level before selecting this biomagus arcana. Eye of the Beholder (Ex): The biomagus may select one ray attack from the following list; this ray attack may be used once per day as a ranged touch attack. The Biomagus must be 12th level before selecting this arcana. : ''Charm: ''The biomagus may use this on any creature that is not immune to mind affecting abilities. The DC for the will save is identical to the spell ''Charm Monster as is the duration. : Disintegrate: ''The target must succeed on a fortitude save or be affected as through the spell ''Disintegrate. : ''Stop: ''The target must succeed on a will save or be unable to take any action for 1d4 turns. : ''Inflict Serious Wounds: ''This ray is in all respects treated as the spell of the same, other than the fact that it is a ranged touch attack. Hasted Assault (Su): The biomagus can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to move more quickly. This functions as haste, but only targets the biomagus and lasts for a number of rounds equal to the biomagus's Intelligence bonus. The biomagus must be at least 9th level before selecting this biomagus arcana. Limber (Ex): The biomagus now has 10% concealment, this is not active while under the effects of a spell or item that grants them concealment of any kind. Maneuver Mastery (Ex): The biomagus has mastered one combat maneuver. He selects one maneuver when selecting this arcana. Whenever he is attempting the selected maneuver, he uses his biomagus level in place of his base attack bonus (in addition to any base attack bonus gained from other classes). A biomagus can select this biomagus arcana more than once. Its effects do not stack. Each time he selects this arcana, he selects another combat maneuver. Maximized Magic (Su): The biomagus can cast one spell per day as if it were modified by the Maximize Spell feat. This does not increase the casting time or the level of the spell. The biomagus must be at least 12th level before selecting this biomagus arcana. Pool Strike (Su): The biomagus can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a standard action to charge his free hand with energy. He can make a melee touch attack with that hand as a free action as part of activating this ability. If the touch attack hits, it releases the charge and deals 2d6 points of energy damage (acid, cold, electricity, or fire, chosen when he spends the arcane pool point to activate this ability). If he misses with this attack, he can hold the charge for up to 1 minute before it dissipates. At 6th level, and every three levels thereafter, the amount of damage dealt by this attack increases by 1d6. Quickened Magic (Su): The biomagus can cast one spell per day as if it were modified by the Quicken Spell feat. This does not increase the level of the spell. The biomagus must be at least 15th level before selecting this biomagus arcana. Reflection (Su): The biomagus can sacrifice 1 or more points from his arcane pool as an immediate action to reflect a spell back at its caster. This functions as spell turning, but only if the targeted spell is of a level equal to or lower than the number of points expended. If insufficient points are expended, they instead grant an insight bonus on any saving throws allowed by the spell, equal to the number of points spent. The biomagus must be at least 15th level before selecting this biomagus arcana. Shimmering Blood (Ex): Whenever the biomagus is struck in melee for damage, the attacker is dazzled for 2 rounds. Silent Magic (Su): The biomagus can cast one spell per day as if it were modified by the Silent Spell feat. This does not increase the casting time or the level of the spell. Spearhead (Su): The biomagus now has an attack bonus equal to a fighter of his level as long as he is wielding a two-handed polearm such as a spear, halbard or scythe that is engraved with a spell. Spell Shield (Su): The biomagus can expend a point from his arcane pool as an immediate action to grant himself a shield bonus to AC equal to his Intelligence bonus until the end of his next turn. Still Magic (Su): The biomagus can cast one spell per day as if it were modified by the Still Spell feat. This does not increase the casting time or the level of the spell. Sword's Edge (Su): A sword engraved with a biomagus spell when wielded in melee has it's base damage die increased by 1. (i.e. if the damage is 1d8 it is now 2d8). '''Engrave any Spell '''Starting at 5th level, the biomagus may now engrave spells from any spell-list onto weapons inserted into his body. Lists he can use in addition to the sorcerer/wizard list are cleric/oracle, druid, bard, and paladin. '''Melded Beast '''At 7th level, the biomagus has extended his research of melding weapons to melding with the aspects of different creatures, he may choose one creature to be melded with from the following list and permanently retains the abilities granted: ''Sabertooth Ruiner ''The biomagus who melds with a sabertooth ruiner gains +4 to strength, and pounce. ''Brood Lizard ''The biomagus who melds with a brood lizard gains +4 constitution and fast-healing 6 ''Carrion Hawk ''The biomagus to melds with a carrion hawk gains +4 dexterity, and a fly speed. ''Mutant Shark ''The biomagus who melds with a mutant shark gains +2 strength and +2 constitution, as well as a bite attack equal to a huge shark. This bite attack deals additional acid damage. '''Dual Retreival '''Starting at 10th level, the biomagus may retreive two weapons at once from his body and dual wield them as if he had two-weapon fighting. The retreival time and damage apply as normal. '''Greater Melded Beast '''At 14th level, a biomagus may select a second beast to meld with from the following list. And is granted these abilities in addition to the ones given from Melded Beast. ''Acidic Ooze ''Upon melding with an acidic ooze the biomagus is now immune to acid and gains an additional +4 constitution. ''Earth Dragon ''Upon melding with an earth dragon, the biomagus gains +4 to strength, and an acid breath attack. ''Oathbound Daemon ''Upon melding with an oathbound daemon, the biomagus gains +4 to intelligence and the ability to cast limited wish once per day. ''Mantis Defiler ''Upon melding with a mantis defiler, the biomagus has his threat range doubled with all weapons and gains +4 to dexterity. '''Instant Materialization '''at 16th level, the biomagus can materialize weapons from inside of his body as a free action inflicting no damage to himself. '''Exo-Incarnate '''At 20th level, the Biomagus takes on the full power of the creatures whom he melded with. ''Sabertooth Ruiner ''The strength modifier is doubled and now he gets +2 to dexterity and wisdom, and immunity to confusion. ''Brood Lizard ''The constituion modifier is doubled as is his fast-healing. Also he gains natural AC of +2. ''Carrion Hawk ''The dexterity modifier is doubled, as is his flying speed. Also he is now immune to poison and disease. ''Mutant Shark ''The strength and constitution modifers are doubled, and the biomagus can breath water. The bite damage is now equal to a gargantuan shark and laced with poison (dc 30 dex damage 1d8) ''Acidic Ooze ''The biomagus now gets a damage reduction equal to his HD, and his constitution modifier granted by this beast is doubled. ''Earth Dragon ''The strength modifier granted by this meld is doubled and the acid breath is considered to be empowered and can bypass acid resistance, but not acid immunity. ''Oathbound Daemon ''The intelligence modifier is doubled as is the arcane pool of the biomagus. Also he is now immune to ability damage and ability drain. ''Mantis Defiler '''''The dexterity modifier is now doubled and threat range with any weapon is tripled instead of doubled. Also he is immune to the staggered condition. Category:Black Metal/Red Blood Category:Classes